


Mansion Misbehaving

by dauntperplexity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntperplexity/pseuds/dauntperplexity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas and Castiel’s parents invited Dean and his family over to their mansion. It was too much to ask for a simple holiday get together. Especially since his brother knows about the crush he’s harboring for his best friend from college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mansion Misbehaving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deHavilland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deHavilland/gifts).



> There were so many good prompts to choose from. I started writing one that was a combination of the first and third, but then it blossomed out of control and I realized that I wasn’t going to be able to finish it in time. That being said, it has been awhile since I’ve written something fluffy like this. I hope you enjoy.

Castiel Novak thought that inviting the Winchesters over to celebrate Christmas with his family was a nice and polite thing to do. He had been best friends with Dean since he met him while he was away at college and Dean helped show him around campus. 

Castiel wasn’t good at making friends. He usually kept to himself and stayed out of trouble, so it was a surprise to everyone when Castiel had called his mom and dad saying that he had made a friend. 

Before Castiel knew it, he was spending all of his free time with Dean. They did their homework together. They ate together. Castiel went to all of Dean’s football games, and he was planning on going to all of his baseball games too. 

Castiel began to form a crush on his best friend, because that was how it always started, right? This was his first one ever. And, like an idiot, he told his brother about it. Then, Gabriel told his other brothers. And, finally, it reached his parents’ ears. Like the supportive parents they were, they invited Dean and his family over to their home for the Christmas break. 

Castiel told Dean about it, thinking that Dean wasn’t going to accept the invitation. But Dean was constantly surprising him.

Three days before Christmas, Castiel heard a knock on his front door. He made sure he looked all right before he answered it. He smiled at his best friend. “Hello, Dean,” he greeted.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said looking around the foyer of the huge house. “Why didn’t you tell me you lived in a palace?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. He never really liked talking about how his parents made insane amounts of money with their jobs. “It’s not a palace, Dean,” he countered. A mansion, yes, but not a palace.

“Close enough.” Dean stepped out of the way as his brother and parents walked up behind him. “Cas. This is my little brother, Sam. And these are my parents.”

Castiel looked at Dean’s brother. Little wasn’t exactly the best way to describe him. “It’s nice to meet you all,” he said politely. He held his hand out and shook each of theirs. He stepped back and let them into his home.

The Winchesters stepped into the house and looked around. Mary walked up to Castiel. “So, you’re the Cas that Dean can’t stop talking about.” 

“Mom,” Dean said, rolling his eyes. He was embarrassed, but he couldn’t really deny what was true. He did talk about Cas a lot. But he spent so much time with Castiel that his best friend was bound to constantly be in their conversations.

Castiel couldn’t help but blush. “I... I’m hoping they’re good things.” He looked up when he heard people descending the stairs. He let out a sigh and knew that chaotic wouldn’t even begin to describe how crazy these next few days were going to be. “And this is my family.”

He went through introducing his parents, then his brothers, then his uncle and cousins. His Uncle Luc and cousins Balthazar and Anna were visiting from the opposite side of the country. His mom only let them stay if his dad promised not to fight with Uncle Luc. So far, they hadn’t. Then again, it was five more days until they left and the two of them could fight about anything.

His mom walked right up to Mrs. Winchester and hugged her. “Hi, Mary. I’m Rachel. My husband, Michael, and I are glad you and your sons could join us for the holiday.” 

Mary smiled at Rachel. “Thank you for inviting us. You have a gorgeous home.”

Rachel smiled. “Oh, please.” She then looked to her youngest son. “Castiel. Why don’t you show your guests to their rooms? We have two rooms one for the boys and one for the two of you.” 

“Um...” Gabriel started, ready to cause a bit of trouble. “The room that the boys are sharing only has one bed. Me and Balthazar were trying to clean up for them, but we accidentally spilled a bunch of stuff on one of them. It won’t be ready until tomorrow.” At least.

“Right,” Balthazar said. Gabriel had told him of Castiel’s crush on the newcomer, and he was determined to give his cousin a hard time. 

“Oh,” Rachel said, wondering what her son and nephew were up to. “Well, there is still the pull out couch in the room Mary and John were staying in.”

“Mom, that thing hasn’t been opened in like ten years,” Castiel’s second oldest brother, Jimmy, replied.

Mary looked to her sons. “Do you mind sharing?” she asked them.

“Yes,” they replied at the same time.

“Dean steals all the blankets.”

“Sam snores like a freight train trying to break the sound barrier.”

“Dean. Sam,” John said, stepping in.

“Dean can stay with Cas,” Gabriel suggested. “Right, baby bro?”

Castiel stared at his brother with wide eyes, mortified at the suggestion. “I don’t-”

“Your bed his big enough.”

“I’m sure Dean doesn’t want to share a bed with me,” Castiel retorted.

Dean shrugged. “I don’t care. I’ve slept on your dorm room floor enough times.” Besides, the reason he came was to spend some times with his best friend. 

“I’m not going to let you sleep on the floor, Dean,” Castiel replied.

Gabriel clapped is hands. “Well, then. It’s settled. Dean, you’re staying in Cassie’s room.” He walked over to Mrs. Winchester and smiled. “I’ll lead you to your rooms,” he said as he picked up a suitcase and walked up the large staircase.

Castiel stared at his older brother trying to think of all the creative ways he could murder him. His plans were interrupted when Dean put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

“You don’t mind this, do you? I seriously don’t mind sleeping on the floor.”

Castiel turned his head to look at Dean. He shook his head. “You are a guest. If anything, you can sleep in my room and I’ll stay with Inais or Jimmy.” He took one of Dean’s bags and began walking up the stairs. “Come on. I’ll give you the tour.”

That was the beginning of day one.

\--------------

Day two consisted of his brother and cousin, trying to make sure that him and Dean were together at all times. The torment started when they caught him in Dean’s arms as they slept. There were pictures.

They also kept constantly trying to push Castiel next to Dean while the latter was standing under the mistletoe. Nearly every time, Sam had been his savior and called Dean over, leaving Castiel to stand under the mistletoe by himself.

Castiel didn’t seem to mind, though. 

The two of them took a break when they all decided to jump into the pool and get a tan. Castiel blushed every time he caught a glimpse of Dean’s shirtless body as he stepped out of the water. His roommate was too handsome, sometimes.

During dinner, along with every meal before and after, Gabriel and Balthazar made sure that Castiel was seated right next to Dean. Castiel wanted to tell them to stop pressing the issue, but Castiel hated conflict. Besides, he liked being next to Dean. 

He just let them continue to tease him and pretend it didn’t bother him. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction.

Somehow, the guest bed still wasn’t okay to sleep in, but Dean didn’t seem to mind. He argued that he actually had a good sleep the night before.

\--------------

Chaos was the best way to describe Christmas Eve. The parents and caretakers of the house spent the day making Christmas Eve dinner while the children decided to hang out by the pool.

Castiel thought that he was going to be safe from anything his brother and cousin tried to do to tease him about Dean. He thought that they would hold Christmas Eve sacred. He was wrong.

He sat by the pool with his feet in the water next to Dean, just talking about what classes they were going to take the next semester. Dean talked about the science classes he was taking to become an engineer, and Castiel talked about all the books he would be reading for the literature and philosophy classes he had signed up for. 

Things were going well until Gabriel ran out of the house with the gift Castiel was planning on giving Dean. The youngest Novak’s eyes widened since he was wanting to keep it a surprise. He quickly got out of the pool and ran after his brother. “Gabriel! Put it back!” he yelled. He always felt like he was a child whenever his brother picked on him.

It was a lot worse whenever Balthazar decided to join in on the teasing. It was rough being the youngest out of all the cousins.

“Just tell me what it is first,” Gabriel said as he began running around with the box.

“No!” He wanted it to be a surprise for Dean. He started chasing after his brother.

“Gabriel, just leave your brother alone,” Dean said. He knew how much fun it was to torment your younger sibling, but Gabriel seemed to take it to a whole new level.

“Don’t you want to see what Cassie got you?” he asked as he ran away from Castiel.

“Dude, Christmas is tomorrow. I’m impatient, but not _that_ impatient.”

“Gabriel!” he yelled as he ran by the pool. Unfortunately, when he had stepped out, he had created a puddle that had yet to dry. Before he realized what was happening, he slipped and fell into the water. But not before hitting his head on the side of the pool.

Dean stared at Gabriel as they waited for Castiel to resurface. He waited a whole five seconds before he was diving into the water and grabbing at his best friend. He pulled him out of the water and saw Castiel’s eyes closed. He set him on the ground and patted his cheek. “Cas, buddy. Hey, wake up.” He glared at Gabriel who was staring at him dumbfounded. “Go get some help, Gabriel,” he ordered.

With that Gabriel dropped Dean’s gift and ran into the house. He hadn’t meant for his brother to get hurt. He felt guilty that his had happened all because he was teasing his younger brother.

Dean turned his attention back to Castiel as soon as he heard Gabriel running into the house. Castiel was breathing, but he had a huge lump on his head which was probably why he had yet to regain consciousness. “Cas. Come on. Open your eyes. You’re freaking me out, man.” If Dean hadn’t seen Castiel fall into the pool after hitting his head, he would have just assumed that Castiel was just sleeping.

He always looked so peaceful when he was asleep. It was adorable.

“Stop it, Dean,” he said, scolding himself. Now was not the time to be checking out his best friend. He could do it the second he was sure Castiel was okay. 

Dean heard Mrs. Novak screaming from inside of the house. He knew Gabriel was going to be in a lot of trouble. Just when he was about to pat Castiel’s face one more time, his friend opened his eyes. “Thank God,” he said softly.

Castiel groaned, trying to figure out what was going on with his body. He opened his eyes and saw Dean leaning over him. He had dreamt about this moment many times before. His tried to move, but his head hurt. He frowned when he realized something. “Why am I wet?” he mumbled.

“You fell into a pool, you idiot,” Dean said fondly, relieved that Castiel was awake and talking to him. 

“I did what?” Castiel furrowed his brow as he tried to remember the last few minutes. His eyes widened as he recalled his brother being irritating and trying to open the present he had made for Dean. He tried to sit up, but Dean kept a hand on his chest to keep him in a horizontal position. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah. Well. Mom’s a nurse. Let her check you out first.”

Just then, a rush of people ran out of the house. Dean moved out of the way as the moms surrounded Castiel to make sure he was okay.

The ordeal ended with Mr. Novak carrying Castiel all the way back to the mansion. Luckily, his parents had left him alone long enough to take a quick shower, get dressed, and crawl into bed. He wasn’t up to sitting with everyone for dinner. He just wanted to sleep.

But, Mrs. Winchester said that was against nurse’s orders because of the concussion he had. Dean brought their meal up to Castiel’s room, and, together, they ate and watched Die Hard. Dean would forever say that it was a Christmas movie. The movie turned into a marathon as Dean and Castiel stayed up the entire night.

Castiel couldn’t have asked for a better Christmas Eve.

\--------------

Christmas Eve rolled into Chrismas Day and Dean and Castiel were the first people awake. Granted, they didn’t sleep the night before, but no one needed to know that. They decided to help set the table and make breakfast while everyone was waking up.

About an hour later, the families began filing down. Dean waited for everyone to take their seat in the doorway. He couldn’t help but feel like this moment was nice. He enjoyed family time, and he was grateful that Castiel had invited him and his family to share the holday with them. 

Castiel, not knowing what was going on in his best friend’s head, stood next to him. Soon, everyone but the two of them were at their seats.

Sam, being the ever observant one, cleared his throat loudly. “Dean.”

Dean looked at his younger brother. “What’s up Sammy?”

Everyone pointed above the doorway. 

Dean raised an eyebrow while Castiel tilted his head. The two of them looked up at the same time. “Oh,” they said.

Castiel stared at Dean, wondering what they were going to do now that they were both caught under the mistletoe. He didn’t want to make the moment awkward for his best friend. “Dean, you don’t-” Before Castiel could finish, Dean was pressing their lips together.

Dean Winchester was kissing him. His best friend, who he had a crush on, was kissing him. He couldn’t believe it. He pulled back once he was out of breath and he stared at Dean.

Dean waited for Castiel to say something. “Cas?”

“Dean?” Castiel replied, unsure of what he could say.

“I’ve been waiting to do that,” he said with a smile.

“Finally,” everyone said collectively.

The two of them turned to face the party. Were they all expecting this? “We’re going to have to talk about this later,” Castiel said.

Dean nodded. He placed another kiss on Castiel’s cheek and tugged his best friend over to the table. He sat down. “Merry Christmas, Cas,” he said.

“Merry Christmas, Dean.” 

The teasing from Gabriel and Balthazar had stopped the moment Dean and Castiel kissed, much to Gabriel and Dean’s disappointments. It was difficult to tease Castiel about liking someone when his crush liked him back. They were so lost that they couldn’t make fun of their younger brother/cousin anymore.

The teasing started right back up when Dean and Castiel exchanged gifts. While Castiel had expected it, he still made it his mission in life to make sure everyone saw the pictures of what happened to Gabriel during his twenty-first birthday. He knew it would get him off of his case for at least a week.


End file.
